<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Person who Taught Me How to Love By: Tsukishima Kei by Bluejhemz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680903">To the Person who Taught Me How to Love By: Tsukishima Kei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejhemz/pseuds/Bluejhemz'>Bluejhemz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, KurooTsukki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Timeskip, love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejhemz/pseuds/Bluejhemz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's Letter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To the Person who Taught Me How to Love By: Tsukishima Kei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever fanfic! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How can someone like you break down the walls I've built for so long? You nonchalantly entered my life, without a care in the world. It started that one night, when you called out to me. I was just a first year back then, "the first year in glasses". You were just looking for someone to help you out in practice. And I was so unlucky to be at that place, at that time. Why does it have to be me?<br/>
Yes, I was a brat. My emotions toward the sport were a mess. Everyone around me were giving their all for the club.  I mean, what's the point? But then, you happened. You had the courage to point things out. You even pissed me off and made me walk out. That's when I realize how much the sport mattered to me.<br/>
You. Yes, you! It was your fault I realized how much I love volleyball. It was you who taught me that it was fun. And even after graduating high school, I still plan on continuing volleyball and make it a career. Now, look at what you did to me. My life would have been different if it weren't for you. You have to take responsibility.<br/>
But where were you? You're somewhere in Tokyo. I had so much fun playing volleyball, especially on my last playing years for Karasuno. But I felt something was missing. We still had practice games with Nekoma, but it's not the same anymore. The training camp was peaceful, but I was not at peace with myself. I knew I was looking for something.<br/>
That last day, on my last training camp, I found myself walking around late at night. The moon was full and it guided me to the Third Gym. I was nearing the place and it was peaceful. I can't hear any volleyball or squeaking noise. Yet I still continued. Something is telling me I should be there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then someone called out, "Hey, you from Karasuno! You with the glasses!".<br/>
I know that voice. I don't have to open my eyes to know it was you. But then, I had to make sure that my mind was not playing tricks on me. I slowly opened my eyes and there you were, standing in the doorway with that smile on your face. It was just like how I remembered but Bokuto-san was not beside you. You were standing there alone and it looked like you were waiting for someone. I went my way towards you and you asked, "Tsukki, how's volleyball been for you lately?".<br/>
I don't know what happened but my tears started to fall. I looked at you and next thing I knew, your arms were wrapped around me. I pushed you away and forcefully wiped the tears off my face. I was such an idiot for letting you see me in that sorry state. I straightened myself up and  told you that I was fine and volleyball's been fun. You looked confused and I couldn't bear to look at you so I turned around and said goodbye. You grabbed my hand, but I immediately snatched it away. "Something made you come here. I know you feel it too, Kei".<br/>
I've always known you were trouble. Ever since the day I met you, til' this very day. How can you make me feel this way? Why does it have to be me? You can't just change my life and leave like when you graduated from high school. You have to take responsibility for this.<br/>
And you will. I mean, we're marrying tomorrow, so by the time you read this, you already have. And I just want to say that I was lucky to be at that place, at that time. I'm glad I met you. I might have stopped playing volleyball if you weren't there. Thank you, Tetsurou. For you have changed my life. And I'm so glad I'll be spending the rest of it with you.<br/>
Love,<br/>
Your Moonshine</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>